Tradiciones
by EmaDa
Summary: Las discusiones concernientes a educar a un hijo de dos culturas totalmente diferentes. Kirk/Spock slash (casados). MPREG implicito.


Deslinde: Star Trek, la obra original en la que se basa el fic, obviamente no me pertenece, mientras que la historia esta hecha sin ningún animo de lucro.

Advertencia: Este fanfic es slash (relación hombre/hombre u mas bien Hombre/medio vulcano) y tiene mpreg implícito, por lo que no es recomendable para personas que no sean afectas a dichos temas.

La historia fue escrita originalmente como regalo para el árbol de navidad de la pagina de facebook "Kirk/Spock la teoria de una gran conspiración slash" dedicada a la persona mas genial y talentosa que conozco en relación al Spirk; GSkywalker.

**Tradiciones**

Spock analizaba con claro ojo crítico y una ceja visiblemente levantada el enorme articulo rojo y afelpado que estaba dentro de la bolsa que su esposo le había pasado para mostrarle.

-Creo estar en lo correcto al afirmar que esto corresponde a la vestimenta clásica de uno de los personajes más característicos asociado con el festejo tradicional humano para el día de mañana, nombrado comúnmente navidad.

-Un traje de Santa Claus – confirmó Jim con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa y emoción palpable en sus ojos dorados, mientras sacaba todo el paquete de su envoltorio revelando junto con este unas enmarañadas barbas y pelucas blancas, así como unas botas negras, algo parecidas a las que usaba en los primeros años de misión en el Enterprise.

La ceja del Vulcano subió aun más, así como apareció ese apenas perceptible pliegue en su frente, que igualmente su marido humano sabía definir muy bien y que por supuesto notó. "Aquí viene" pensó Kirk, perdiendo solo un poco su sonrisa, pero pensando esta vez estar preparado para la inminente discusión y llevar la razón de su lado.

-Y si conozco bien las rutinas de dicha tradición y el actor, tu pretensión entonces es la de utilizar esta vestimenta, para engañar y confundir a nuestro hijo haciéndole creer no solo que no eres su padre, si que no que además eres un personaje de la fantasía que ilógicamente ha cobrado vida y viene a otorgarle lo que ustedes llaman obsequios.

-Bueno, si lo expresas así suena algo mal – concertó Jim que esta vez si había dejado de sonreír, pero aun mostraba su clara emoción – Pero no es tan… de esa manera, quiero decir, es inocente y muy divertido para los niños.

-Es una mentira Jim, los Vulcanos no mentimos, ni enseñamos a nuestra descendencia a hacerlo –afirmó esta vez el Vulcano con tono firme.

-Es solo dejarlos usar su imaginación –Contestó el castaño también contundente, después de todo no por nada era uno de los líderes más reconocidos de la flota estelar y aunque ciertamente los dos seres de orejas picudas que habitaban la casa junto con él (esposo e hijo) eran su debilidad absoluta, estaba bastante capacitado para ejercer su propia autoridad y punto sobre las decisiones – Además como tú mismo lo has dicho, es una tradición terrestre y estamos en la tierra, el tiempo que hemos estado en Vulcano yo he consentido el que se enseñaran a nuestro bebe todas las tradiciones vulcanas que concernían.

-Esa es una aseveración real, sin embargo, ninguna de dichas tradiciones de mi pueblo conducía al engaño y la falsedad.

-No, ninguna… ellas solamente planean llevarlo a un matrimonio pactado por sus padres a los siete años de edad. –Reviró Kirk con cierto aticismo.

Spock levantó ahora su otra ceja, sorprendido de que "aquel tema" volviera a tocarse ahora, cuando había algo así como un acuerdo mutuo de mantenerlo a raya hasta que llegase el momento, sin embargo a pesar de ser 100% fiel y leal a su marido hasta el punto de la obediencia cuando lo consideraba apropiado, el Vulcano tampoco era de los seres que se quedaban callados por supuesto. -En estos momentos no considero reiterativamente necesario recordarte el porqué dicha "costumbre" vulcana es necesaria. –habló Spock manteniéndose aparentemente invariable frente a su compañero.

-Ni siquiera podemos saber si él experimentará el Pon Farr – Concluyó Jim un poco mas airado.

-Yo lo hago – tan solo aseguró el otro, dejando las conclusiones lógicas por supuestas.

-Así es – confirmó el humano, intentando al tiempo no perder sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de esa adorable verdad –pero tú eres mitad Vulcano, mientras el porcentaje esa especie en nuestro hijo es solo de una cuarta parte… Sin embargo, ese no es el tema ahora. –Concluyó de repente, al darse cuenta del desvió.

-Concuerdo –Spock se apresuró a afirmar.

Jim solo suspiró, tomando una decisión basada en algo que sabía bien, con su amado esposo lo más sensato era razonar y explicar, algo que tercamente había dejado de lado adentrándose directo a la discusión, sin mas tan solo se sentó en la cama, a un lado del disfraz iniciador de todo el asunto e invitó al Vulcano a hacerlo también frente a él. El otro no tardó en hacerlo.

-Mi amor, estoy consciente que esto te parezca de lo más irracional e incluso te doy la razón en que al fin de cuentas es un engaño. ¿Pero recuerdas cuando hablamos de las "mentiras" necesarias, como el blofeo?

-No considero sin embargo esto como algo necesario.

-No, no lo es, es solo… algo bello para darle, veras, yo aun recuerdo esas mañanas de navidad como parte de los días más felices de la infancia. –Continuó Jim tomando una de las manos de su esposo frente a él para transmitir un poco de la emoción de la que hablaba– la ilusión, de esperar ese momento, las veces que llegue a distinguir a mi padre disfrazado… era extraño, como a pesar de en mi inocencia no estar del todo consiente que era él, de alguna manera me acercaron mas a él. Es… es difícil de explicar, pero es algo que simplemente deseaba compartir con mi pequeño. Pero claro que esta es una decisión de los dos, no busco que me complazcas, solo estará bien, si tú también lo quieres.

Y Spock si llegó a sentirlo, quizás como parte de esa intensa unión que compartían, o solamente a través de la emoción misma que el rostro y la mirada de su amado desbordaban, pero casi pudo ser consciente de forma palpable de lo que el otro hablaba, y sin duda fue algo que lo toco, como todo lo que involucraba a los hombres de su vida… Sin embargo.

-Jim... cuando él nació acordamos que le daríamos y mostraríamos solo lo mejor de ambos mundos, yo ciertamente no considero que instruirle en una farsa sea parte de lo más admirable que tienen los humanos.

Sin dejar de mirar a su marido Kirk analizó un poco el punto de este, hasta que finalmente suspiró, no del todo derrotado, ya que una parte de él comprendía lo que su pareja sentía y lo compartía, al igual que sabía una parte de su pareja lo comprendía a él, tal como había sido siempre en esa disímil relación que a pesar de pertenecer a culturas, enseñanzas e incluso reacciones biológicas diferentes, sin contar con las simples personalidades, había funcionado más que bien. Y esta vez a Jim no le quedo más que aceptar que su esposo llevaba la razón. O algo así.

-De acuerdo, comprendido, nada de criaturas fantásticas inexistentes para nuestro bebe. –se levantó de la cama y tomó aquel disfraz haciendo una bola con él para meterlo de nuevo a la bolsa y luego solo echarlo por la escotilla de artículos para reciclar.

Apenas el Vulcano iba a decir algo al respecto, cuando el sonido de alarma a la apertura de la puerta principal de la casa los alertó, haciendo que ambos se dirigieran hacía allá, donde un hermoso pequeño de cabellos castaños y orejas claramente picudas entraba corriendo al lado de una divina niña de coletas y enormes ojos azul océano. Detrás de estos dos el amigo entrañable y medico Leonard McCoy acompañado de una alta y joven morena, se abría paso también con una montaña de cajas adornadas de colores brillantes.

-Padre –se quejo la mujer hacia el doctor – te dije que yo podría traer algunas también.

-Imposible si quieres hacerte responsable de ese par de demonios Joanna.

-Hey cuidado como llamas a mi hijo – se quejaba Jim mientras el pequeño se dirigía contento hacia él gritando papá.

Bones solo hizo una de sus características expresiones urañas sin darle importancia.

-No diferente a como lo hace con su nieta –fue Joanna quien se quejó, apenas hacia unos años que ella y su padre se habían reencontrado luego de que este regresara al menos por temporadas a la tierra y desde entonces llevado una relación bastante buena, mas aun cuando el abuelo gruñon conoció a su pequeña, de la cual se enamoró al instante, convirtiéndose en su máxima adoración, aunque el pequeño vulcanito que lo trataba como su tío preferido tampoco estaba muy atrás.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo te la has pasado en el centro comercial con tus tíos cariño? –Jim prefirió ignorar las barbaridades de su amigo y dirigirse ahora a su hijo.

-Ha sido muy satisfactorio papá, hemos consumido una sustancia de sabor dulce y de origen desconocido para mí, ¡pero que era deliciosa! –narró el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

Bones no pudo evitar sonreír un poco para sus adentros, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y maravillarlo ese pequeño mestizo y la perfecta combinación no solo entre las dos razas, sino incluso entre sus dos padres, manteniendo una perfecta circunspección vulcana, sin perder su alegre y emocional lado humano. Sin embargo el médico tuvo que ponerse serio de nuevo al ver como era el otro mestizo del lugar quien lo miraba claramente solicitando más información.

-No empieces sangre verde, ten por seguro que me cerciore completamente de que tal "sustancia desconocida" fuera segura para su exquisito lado Vulcano.

-Confió en ello doctor. –afirmó el Vulcano mas como advertencia que como voto de confianza.

Joanna y Jim no pudieron si no reír ante aquella escena tan común entre esos dos, que a su vez definía una relación casi demasiado especial para explicarse o comprenderse con palabras. Jim soltó a su pequeño que corrió esta vez hacía la niña de coletas y juntos se arrimaron hasta el rincón de los juguetes preferidos del niño mestizo, donde seguramente pasarían un buen tiempo.

Horas después cuando ya la cena había terminado y los invitados se habían marchado, fue el turno de Spock para acostar a su pequeño, mientras Jim se encargaba de dejar todo en orden.

El chico dio un último brinco a la cama antes de dejarse caer y ser arropado por su padre.

-Sa-mekh –llamó con su vocecita antes que el Vulcano se levantara.

-Dime hijo.

-Hoy en mi visita al centro comercial con mis tíos, estuvimos por alrededor de 35 minutos en una zona rodeada de juegos infantiles, donde además de mi prima pude convivir con otros niños humanos.

-Me parece apropiado, puedo deducir que debió ser placentero.

-Lo fue, pero también paso algo más.

-¿Y que fue eso? –preguntó el mayor con total atención, aquella que siempre le otorgaba a su retoño de cualquier manera.

-Esos niños, estaban hablando de un hombre humano que llegaría a sus casas esta noche, es enorme y se viste de rojo, además tiene cabellos y barbas blancas.

-Ya veo –solo expresó el Vulcano dándose de repente cuenta de lo que el chico hablaba, y también de que tendría entonces que tener una plática para explicarle la verdad, pero antes de hacerlo fue el pequeño quien siguió hablando visiblemente emocionado con la historia.

-Su nombre es Santa Claus y ellos narraban a pesar de ser humano, ¡El posee magia! y mediante el uso de ella vuela por el aire y puede entrar a sus casas cuando todos duermen y entonces otorga un obsequio a los niños que se han portado apropiadamente durante el año.

Spock sabía que ahora era el momento justo, sin ellos provocarlo, su hijo había caído en el engaño y lo único apropiado era sacarlo del mismo, sin embargo, aquella mirada de color oscuro cargada de ilusión y júbilo durante el relato realmente comenzaban a hacerle las cosas complicadas

-¿Sa-mekh consideras que me he portado apropiadamente durante el año?

-Por supuesto, puedo dar fe de ello hijo. –No pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa escapara de sus labios con ternura, al acariciar los lacios cabellos castaños de su pequeño y responder.

El niño a su vez también sonrió alegre, aunque solo un momento antes de que esta se opacara –Sin embargo, uno de los niños afirmó que era poco probable que "Santa Claus" me dejara un obsequio a mí.

-¿Y porque diría eso? – preguntó el Vulcano intrigado frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Bueno, el dijo que Santa Claus solo traía regalos a los niños humanos pero que yo no era uno totalmente de ellos, por lo que no traería nada. –El pequeño bajo ligeramente la cabeza entre pensativo y ligeramente afligido, sin embargo pronto la volvió a subir para preguntar a su padre – Pero ustedes siempre me han dicho que soy tan humano como Vulcano, por eso ¿Tu qué opinas Sa-mekh?, ¿Crees que Santa Claus me vaya a traer obsequios a mi también esta noche?

A pesar de que antes de aceptar a Jim en su vida Spock siempre había negado los sentimientos, en el fondo siempre supo que los tenía y precisamente en momentos como estos, era donde eso le era más claro, cuando su niño lo estaba llevando a toda clase de ellos y donde tenía que aceptar estos le habían ganado rotundamente a cualquier razón y lógica. El Vulcano solo volvió a mostrar aquella tenue sonrisa casi exclusiva para su hijo antes de responder.

-Bien, en estos casos la lógica indica que dado que es ya la noche indicada, lo más apropiado sería averiguarlo directamente, lo cual solo podrás hacer durmiendo.

-Tienes razón – esta vez el niño sonrió de una forma completamente luminosa tan parecida a aquella que Spock solía ver seguido en su pareja, entonces se acomodó y cerró los ojos listo para descansar. Y fue de esa manera como el Vulcano se dio cuenta de que no importaba si era lo correcto, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer con aquella "mentira" u omisión de la verdad.

Por su lado, Jim había llegado ya a sus aposentos cuando vio a su pareja entrar, para dirigirse rápidamente a la escotilla de reciclaje. Sin decir ni una palabra Spock introdujo un par de claves y aquella maquina casi escupió el último artículo que habían colocado dentro y que aun no era procesado, una bolsa con un enorme traje rojo y esponjoso, acompañado de indumentaria. Ciertamente el humano no estaba menos que perplejo al ver a su Vulcano ir hacía él y ofrecérselo.

-No disponemos de mucho tiempo, debes colocártelo.

-Pero… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Es una historia que tendremos que postergar para un momento más adecuado debido a su longitud, sin embargo nuestro hijo está esperando la llegada de este personaje esta noche y no podemos permitir que se despierte sin que el mismo haya arribado.

Aun bastante anonadado Jim tomó lo que le ofrecían, pero lejos de comenzar a ponérselo como le había indicado su marido lo hizo a un lado por un momento - ¿Y qué hay de lo de las mentiras y que solo le mostraríamos lo mejor de ambos mundos?

-Bueno, he estado analizándolo y he llegado a la lógica conclusión de que quizás algunas mentiras después de todo, si sean parte de lo más adecuado que tienen los humanos –Spock vio a su marido abrir los ojos con asombro y procedió a explicarse – Según he podido considerar, es esa clase de mentiras como la creencia en una fantasía sin sentido e ilógica, lo que te han formado a ti, dándote ilusión y alegría en tu niñez y finalmente haciéndote el ser que ahora eres, de tal manera que viendo esa clase de resultados, las probabilidades de que el método de enseñarlas a nuestros hijos sea incorrecto, son ciertamente reducidas.

Jim solo pudo responder a aquello con una autentica mirada de adoración y absoluto amor, sin duda su esposo no dejaba de sorprenderlo con todas esas hermosas maneras de mostrarle su amor, aun cuando ni siquiera dijera te amo y el sentía que podía desbordarse con cada una de ellas.

-Además –fue el Vulcano quien continuo cuando Jim aun ni siquiera se animaba a hablar – No tengo la intención de permitir que nadie le diga a mi hijo que no es lo suficiente humano o Vulcano para no tener algo que quiere.

Aunque ciertamente Jim no entendió a que se refería su marido, aquella expresión tan netamente humana en labios del Vulcano, además de las mismas palabras, no pudieron evitar que simplemente se soltara riendo con genuina felicidad –Bien, en tal caso – dijo mientras se dirigía a un pequeño closet de donde extraía una nueva bolsa que le alargó a Spock – Es mejor que "Santa Claus" no vaya solo.

Al abrirlo el Vulcano pudo notar casi de inmediato de que se trataba, otro personaje característico de esas fechas, que al igual que el otro tenía un gorro picudo, solo que este era de color verde, así como el resto de la indumentaria, las cuales incluían unas mayas de rayas y unos graciosos zapatos de punta picuda con una mota.

-La buena noticia es que nos ahorramos las extensiones para las orejas – afirmó el humano giñando un ojo.

-Pero Jim… -comenzó el Vulcano, bueno Kirk era bastante consciente de que lo más seguro es que se negaría a usarlo desde el momento que lo compró, sin embargo no pudo resistirse a hacerlo, aun si fuera por vérselo puesto solo para una muestra, sin embargo lo que escuchó a continuación fue una demostración más de cómo su hermoso y amado Vulcano nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo – A diferencia del tuyo, esta caracterización no incluye un aditamento para tapar el rostro, si nuestro hijo despierta podrá reconocerme.

-Bueno –contestó el aludido volviendo a sonreír y sin poder evitar acercarse a su esposo a darle un beso rápido – En ese caso tendrás que mantenerte muy cerca de mí, así podre cubrirte.

Y fue de esa manera, como minutos después, Santa Claus y su hermoso duende visitaron por primera vez la recamara de un niño con sangre vulcana.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Lo mostrado en este fanfic no necesariamente forma parte de las creencias de la autora, Santa Claus no es particularmente mi personaje preferido (menos por el asunto del consumismo y demás), sin embargo sí que reconozco que realmente disfrute enormemente de él durante mi niñez.


End file.
